Cottonmouth255 - Fanfics
Cottonmouth255's Fanfics Inspired by a few of the fanfics already on the Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki, and a few other things as well, I've come up with three fanfics of my own, as well as four other budding ideas. They are all still in progress, so will be created one chapter at a time. Monster Hunter Destiny Trilogy Monster Hunter Destiny This fanfic is based on my fictional game, Monster Hunter Tri Destiny. It was inspired partially by a few of the fanfics already on this site, as well as, partially, the movie How To Train Your Dragon. It also has a little "surrealism" or "fantasy" incorporated into it (the main character is able to shapeshift and, later, talk to monsters). The story takes place in the Central World, the region in which MH3D takes place. The names of the characters come from some of my real-life friends. Additionally, the main character shares the name of my worst enemy, Taka the Vengeful Gobul. Plot No one knows exactly what caused the war between humans and monsters. All anyone knows, or thinks, is that allowing these evil creatures to exist is a threat to mankind. Hunters, paid to slaughter monsters that attack villages and steal food, have already caused the extinction of many Elder Dragons and Raptor Wyverns. And the monsters fight back with a vengeance. Taka, an unusual boy with unusual powers of shapeshifting, is picked along with his closest friends and worst enemies to be next in line to defend his village against the monster threat. Sent to a training school in the middle of the Central World, and given a special longsword named Guan, he prepares with his group for war, defeating captured monsters in the Arena Terra. As his friend Mylie is blinded by a Nargacuga and his enemy Hornt killed by a Barroth, Taka begins to question the war and starts to pity the monsters he kills, even crying over their carcasses. His friends grow more and more distant from him as he, ever so slightly, begins to side with the monsters... Characters Main Characters: Taka, Illeera, Mylie, Taahnn, Kiem, Hornt, Relcia, Kread, Ryka Monsters: Vulcan (Rathalos), Qurupeco, Rathian, Bruteon x2, Lavender Barroth, Nargacuga, Agsolestea + Dark Agsolestea, Gobul, Glauxiturn, Jet Agnaktor, Zinogre, Sulfurous Brachydios, Scoliarch, Deviljho, Warlaros, Taltaira Supporting Characters: Hydra, Bronton, Village Elder Chapters MHD I - Taka Enters the War MHD II - Meeting Guan in the Arena Terra MHD III - Thunderous Duo MHD IV - First Casualties Against the Brute Wyvern MHD V - Fight with the Sun Devil, Dark King, and Living Shadow MHD VI - Reunion with the Vengeful Leviathan MHD VII - Relcia, or Rathalos? MHD VIII - Best Friends Make Fierce Enemies MHD IX - Work of the Ice Worm! MHD X - Vulcan Versus the Yellow Slime Wyvern MHD XI - New Hunters MHD XII - Friendship and Love Triumph over the World Eater MHD XIII - Enter Warlaros, the Wyvern Warlord! MHD XIV - Approach of the Sky God MHD XV - Epilogue: Peace to the Central World MHD - Complete Story Monster Hunter Destiny: Chronicle This fanfic is based on the fictional game that me and my little sister are currently creating, Monster Hunter Chronicle. It is a sequel to my other fanfic, Monster Hunter Destiny, and takes place partially in the Central World, where MHD takes place, but also in a new region called the Mysterious Beyond. The characters from the previous story also star in this fanfic, but I introduce a few new ones as well. Plot Taka and his friends are enjoying a lifestyle unknown to humans for hundreds of years. At last, their village has made peace with the monsters of the Central World, and people and monsters live together in harmony. Taka is a hero, along with his friends Illeera, Mylie, Taahnn, and the Rathalos Vulcan, as well as his girlfriend Relcia. However, news arrives about a previously undiscovered region, complete with new monsters and environments. This region is appropriately named the Mysterious Beyond, as it is located far from the regions of the Central World, Moga, or Minegarde. Subsequently, the gang decides to make peaceful contact with the mysterious humans already living there. In the Beyond, Taka and his friends encounter new challenges, a betrayal that shocks them to their very cores, and an Elder Dragon so ferocious that they may just be doomed... Characters Main Characters: Taka, Illeera, Relcia, Mylie, Taahnn, Lauren, Tartu Monsters: Vulcan (Rathalos), Reia (Rathian), Syrie (Nargacuga), Jin (Zinogre), Ignatius (Diablos), Pariapuria, Moardea, Thondriun, Gobul, Lumidusa, Necrocula, Tigrex, Green Nargacuga, Magnarok, Renalimas, Rathling x3 Supporting Characters: Village Elder, Bronton, Hydra, The Chieftain of the Mysterious Beyond, Tenris, Elric Chapters MHDC I - End of the Monster War MHDC II - Discovery of What Lies Beyond MHDC III - New World, Different Monsters! MHDC IV - Time for Dinner, Pariapuria! MHDC V - Enter Tartu in the Murky Bog MHDC VI - Creation of the Vengeful Gobul Mk.II MHDC VII - Elder Dragon, off the Coasts of Cratered Island MHDC VIII - Necrocula Against the Love of Mylie MHDC IX - Tartu's Darkest Secret MHDC X - The Worst of All Luck MHDC XI - Renalimas, the Misfortune Raven MHDC XII - Taka and Illeera vs Renalimas and the Vengeful Gobul MHDC XIII - Leaving the Mysterious Beyond MHDC XIV - Epilogue: New Families of Both Humans and Wyverns MHDC - Complete Story Monster Hunter Destiny: The Darkness Within This fanfic is the last of the MH Destiny trilogy and is the sequel to Monster Hunter Destiny: Chronicle. It takes place in the Central World, but the majority of the story takes place in the Great Frontier. Plot Taka and his friends are once again heroes, having saved the Mysterious Beyond from Renalimas. However, Tartu and Mylie are still out there somewhere, plotting their next steps. In a completely shocking maneuver, the dastardly duo attack Mediatas Village with the destructive magics they had discovered. Relcia is badly injured, and after she recovers, Taka begins to worry that something is afflicting her. The Village Elder says that the only thing that can help her is a magical Fatalis Scale. Consequently, Taka, Relcia, and Lauren journey to the Great Frontier in order to find that ancient Elder Dragon. However, Tartu and Mylie are planning to take over the Great Frontier, and Relcia starts to act... strangely. Can Taka find the Fatalis, or will he, too, succumb to the darkness within? Characters Main Characters: Taka, Illeera, Relcia, Lauren, Tartu, Mylie Monsters: Vulcan (Rathalos), Reia (Rathian), Syrie (Nargacuga), Jin (Zinogre), Ignatius (Diablos), Rathling x3, Hypnocatrice, Fatalis, Akura Vashimu, Ancient Rathian, Taikun Zamuza, Demon Pariapuria, Crimson Fatalis, White Raviente, Odeibatorasu ("Okanoth"), Gurenzeburu, White Fatalis, Gobul x2 Supporting Characters: Elric, Village Elder, Hydra, Beyond Chieftain, Tenris Chapters MHDtDW I - Tartu Strikes Back! MHDtDW II - An Affliction Worth Healing MHDtDW III - Into the Great Forest MHDtDW IV - Dondruma at Risk MHDtDW V - Meeting the Legendary Black Dragon MHDtDW VI - The Darkness Begins to Spread MHDtDW VII - The Mysterious Wyvern's Assault! MHDtDW VIII - Out of the Desert, Into Dondruma Town MHDtDW IX - Blue Fury! Bloody Demon! MHDtDW X - Lauren Negotiates with the Crimson Dragon MHDtDW XI - Raging on Absolute Island MHDtDW XII - The Darkness Conquers a Hero MHDtDW XIII - All Hail the Ancestor MHDtDW XIV - Epic Showdown in White Fatalis's Tower! MHDtDW XV - Monster Hunter Destiny: Final Chapter MHD: A Very Merry Holiday This is a cute little story I created in honor of the winter holidays coming here to my little town in Southern Canada. Happy holidays, and have fun reading regardless! MHD: A Very Merry Holiday MHD: Heartbreak Kills Slowly I wrote this story to get my feelings out before they were left to decay inside of me. After months of consideration, I decided to post it on this site. This is what happens to Taka, in an alternate universe, when he stupidly falls in love with his best friend - just as I did. MHD: Heartbreak Kills Slowly Acknowledgements Monster Hunter Destiny Credits! Enjoy! Heroes of Moga Trilogy The Heroes of Moga The Heroes of Moga is the first installment in a new trilogy that takes place after Monster Hunter Destiny. Obviously, it takes place in the Moga region, and introduces a whole new selection of characters. Plot Two young lovers flee from the destruction of the only home they had ever known, carrying with them their only child. They finally stop running in Loc Lac City, in the Moga region, far from their homeland. With nothing to go back to, the couple reluctantly settles down in the desert city. Sixteen years later, both parents have been killed in a fight with an Elder Dragon. Their son lives on, however, and can scarcely remember his mother and father. He has been told of his father's great achievements, and that they will forever live in legend, but he doesn't believe them. Then, what begins as a simple dare turns into exile. The boy must leave Loc Lac with his two friends and eke out an existence in the wilds of the Moga region. On his journey, our hero will uncover the truth about his parents, discover secrets he didn't know he had, and rebuild his lost home with his one true love. Characters Main Characters: Phisto, Morgana, Bones, Jadira Monsters: Agsolestea, Dire Miralis, Great Jaggi, Arzuros, Goldbeard Ceadeus, Nibelsnarf, Tawny Plesioth, Great Wroggi, Smoky Gobul, Ivory Lagiacrus, Crimson Uragaan, Rust Duramboros, Gigginox, Baleful Gigginox, Mist Gigginox, Nargacuga, Rathian, Eelekiose, Deviljho Supporting Characters: Junior, Aeren, Guildmaster, Moga Village Chief, Tundra King Chapters HoM I - A Never-Before-Seen Crisis HoM II - Anger of the Dire Miralis HoM III - Wanderers of the Moga Region HoM IV - Attack of the Jaggis! HoM V - Speaking with the Sea Emperor HoM VI - A Bad Day for Hunting HoM VII - Return of the White Lightning HoM VIII - Arena Battle with a Side of Betrayal HoM IX - Out of the Frying Pan and into the Freezer HoM X - Thieving Nargacuga! HoM XI - Revelations HoM XII - Rescue in the Misty Peaks HoM XIII - Eelekiose in Moga Woods HoM XIV - The World Eater HoM XV - Epilogue: One Year Later Heroes of Moga: Roar of the Wolf COMING SOON Heroes of Moga: The Strongest of All COMING SOON ... You know the saying "sooner or later"? Well, this is bound to come later than sooner. Searching for a Voice Searching for a Voice is based in the Moga region, although there are some scenes in the Central World and Great Frontier as well. There are also some references to MHD within. Plot A Qurupeco is born to the nest of an ancient family that goes back all the way to the rule of the Imperidrome, king of the Bird Wyverns. But this Qurupeco is different - he doesn't like to mimic. Eventually, his parents convince him that mimicking is the way of the Qurupeco and that using his own voice is frowned upon. But ten years later, the Qurupeco is orphaned. Although sad, he now has the chance to discover the secret of his mysterious voice. Along with a gang of other misfit monsters, the Qurupeco goes on an epic quest to find his voice. But he must beware - for an ancient evil has freed itself, the same evil that tried to wipe out humankind thousands of years ago. And with the monsters and humans now at war, destroying humankind will be easier than ever. Characters Main Characters: Pecmore VII (Qurupeco), Neptune (Plesioth), Skullseeker (Shogun Ceanataur), Darkshade (Goa Magara), Silver (Gigginox) Main Villains: Acedon (Sloth), Avaritus (Greed), Luxi (Lust), Gulor (Gluttony), Iria (Wrath), Invida (Envy), Superbius (Pride) Supporting Characters: Poseidon (Lagiacrus), Pecmore VI (Qurupeco), Trickfin (Gobul), Stealthwing (Nargacuga), Flashfire (Gold Rathian), Bonesmasher (Diablos), Heatclaw (Agnaktor), Daggerfang (Barioth), Deatheater (Deviljho) Other Monsters: Royal Ludroth, Glauxiturn, Agsolestea, Dyuragaua, Nerusukyura, Garara Ajara, Sukuagiru, Stygian Zinogre, Yama Tsukami, Fatalis Trio, Kirin, Rukodiora, Anorupatisu, Supreme Teostra Chapters Prologue SfaV I - A Royal Pain SfaV II - Silver's Fate SfaV III - What No Qurupeco Has Done Before SfaV IV - A Voice Awaits SfaV V - All Alone SfaV VI - Released from Hell's Fire! SfaV VII - Misfits Going to the Tundra SfaV VIII - Unexpected Foes SfaV IX - Beyond the Rain's Shadow SfaV X - Deadly Central World SfaV XI - Tempest of Wind and Water! SfaV XII - Not-So Idyllic Ocean SfaV XIII - A Separation Most Dire SfaV XIV - White with Envy! Black with Anger! SfaV XV - Silver's Success Against the Tigrex! SfaV XVI - Fighting for a Reunion SfaV XVII - The Elder Dragons Stir SfaV XVIII - Nightmarish Horde on the Expansive Plain SfaV XIX - Silver Resumes the Quest at Last SfaV XX - The Thunderbugs Swarm SfaV XXI - Meeting the Fatalis Trio SfaV XXII - Pecmore and Company! Fighting Against the Deadly Sins! SfaV XXIII - Return to Moga SfaV Epilogue Monster Hunter Adventure: Taka's Journey This is a fanfic based on my newly created fan game, Monster Hunter Adventure G. It takes place between the Monster Hunter Destiny trilogy and the Heroes of Moga Trilogy. Plot Taka and Illeera wake up in a strange region, lost and with no idea how to get back home. But Illeera, at least, knows WHAT home they have to get back to - Taka has woken up with a severe case of amnesia, and the only things he can remember are Illeera and his Longsword, Demise. A village calls for their help, and the two friends have no choice but to sign up as hunters in order to survive. Along the way, Taka's memories continue to struggle to the surface, leading to more and more doubt growing in his heart. Their plan is to defeat the monster that did this and hopefully get back home. But in such a strange region, things don't always go as planned... especially when Taka no longer has the memories of his friends to comfort him... Characters Main Characters: Taka, Illeera Monsters: Royal Yarcha, Bullarallo, Hypnocatrice, Dustidra, Lectorayda, Great Remobra, Mantalebra, Rathalos, Rathian, Synancamos, Anorupristus, Ivory Lagiacrus, Malerakni Supporting Characters: COMING SOON Chapters COMING SOON Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cottonmouth255